How to end the war quickly
by The Golden Dragon Lord
Summary: My original character, Danielle, decides to end the war after being annoyed one too many times. Too bad she does so with horrible bloody violence. Warning: blood, gore, horrible injuries and Voldemort being smashed into the floor. You have been warned.


**Well, this has to be one of the most violent things I've ever written. Before you go any further, know that this has extreme violence and Death Eaters dying in horrible, horrible ways. Don't own anything except for Danielle and see if you can tell me which video on YouTube I based this off of. I'm curious to see if you're right. Anyway, enjoy the bloody violence!**

 **(Fifth year)**

Panting, Neville ran into the common room, rushing toward Hermione with a panicked look on his face. Hermione blinked as she looked up from her book, taking in the sight of Neville out of breath.

"Neville? What's-?"

"Hermione, quickly, where's Danielle?" said Neville, slightly panicking. "We need her, like, now."

Hermione looked suddenly awkward and glanced away from Neville. "Um, Neville, I don't think she's available right now."

Neville frowned. "What do you mean she's not available? We need her now that Umbridge is acting up again!"

Hermione winced and was about to say something when Seamus also came forward. "Hermione! Umbridge has Dean. Danielle can save him but we need her to go now!"

"Uh yeah, about that," Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Danielle is not up to doing anything right now." She glanced at the staircase to the girl's dorms and shook her head in what could be fear. "She should be okay to see you in about…five days, maybe four if you're lucky."

"Hermione, she's the only one who has a chance!" yelled Seamus, getting irritated at the brunette. "What's got her so busy she can't save my friend?"

"Um…well, you see…she's kind of irritable right now and…moody…"

"We can use that!" yelled Seamus. "We need anything we can get!" He looked at the staircase to the girl's dorms and Hermione wasn't able to stop him in time before he shouted. "YO, DANIELLE! GET DOWN HERE AND HELP US ALREADY FROM UMBRIDGE!"

"Seamus!" cried out Hermione, now looking fearful of the stairs. "It's…it's Danielle's special time of the month and-"

"Hey, Dani!" yelled out Ron, who came to see what all of the commotion was about, "get down here and play chess with me!"

"She needs to save Dean from Umbridge and all you can think about is chess?" demanded Neville, looking incredulously at him.

"You'll pay for that comment, ya damned ginger!" yelled Seamus as he launched himself at Ron, knocking them down to the floor as they started wrestling.

Ginny came up to help Hermione break up the fight, trying to keep them away from the stair case, the female Weasley looking as scared as the bushy haired Gryffindor. "Stop, stop you morons! We're all going to die if Danielle wakes up!"

"He said that chess was more important than me best mate!" roared Seamus, who was punching Ron over and over again.

"Gerroff! All I wanted was to play chess!"

"Whoo! Five galleons on Finnegan!"

"Make it ten and you got a bet."

"Can we all just focus on what Umbridge is doing?"

Everyone stopped when they heard a huge bang coming from the girl's staircase, making everyone look in that direction. For a moment, no one moved until another bang caused some of the younger years to scatter, whimpering in fear as wooden shrapnel went flying around the common room.

With another huge bang, the entire stone arch around the staircase blew up, forcing everyone to move and shield themselves from the rubble.

Danielle Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, was standing in front of the now partially ruined staircase wearing nothing but her night clothes, looking EXTREMELY pissed off, the very air around her crackling with magic. "AAARRRRRRRRRRRGGHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE DOWN HERE! CAN'T I GET SOME MOTHERFUCKING SLEEP IN THIS DUMP! AAAAARRRRRGH!"

No one offering any kind of explanation, Danielle stormed off toward the portrait hole, blasting the Fat Lady off her hinges and completely shredding the panting against the back wall.

When everyone stared at the trail of destruction left in Danielle's wake from her outburst, Hermione summed up everything in one word. "Bollocks."

 **(Umbridge's office)**

"Now then children," said Umbridge in a sickly sweet voice to the three students in detention with her. They were, of course, Muggleborns from either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff and were being punished for speaking out in turn or simply because the toad like woman was bored at the time. "We shall be doing lines until I tell you to stop. A simple detention, no? Simply write down 'I must obey authority figures' with the special quills I have provided. There will be no need to talk."

One student, a somewhat brave Hufflepuff, raised his hand nervously. "Um, you haven't given us ink."

"Oh, you won't need ink."

Before anyone could move or say anything else, the door to the office burst open in a shower of splinters. Everyone cowering or shielding themselves with either magic or their bodies, they could make out a person in the shower of dust around them. Umbridge could barely cough from the dust around her when she felt a hand wrapped around her throat, lifting her off the floor.

"ALL I WANT IS TO SLEEP AND YOU'VE BEEN ANNOYING ME ALL YEAR, YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Dean could only watch in horror as Danielle Potter slammed Umbridge's head into her desk before she twisted the portly woman's neck sharply to the right, instantly killing their defense professor. Staring in shock and surprise at what his fellow student had done, he could see that something in Danielle's expression told him to simply let her do it, not wanting to die himself.

 **(Slytherin Common Room)**

The Slytherins weren't currently doing anything wrong, simply lying around doing homework, reading or playing chess. Even Draco was more interested in a book of Pureblood customs than planning anything nefarious.

So they were completely unprepared when the wall separating their common room from the rest of the school suddenly exploded, causing many to cry out in alarm and surprise. A beam of light flew out from the dust and sliced right through Draco, causing the young man to blink in shock as he was cut in half, killing him quickly.

Everyone stared in shock as Danielle was breathing heavily, a heavy aura of magic around her as it crackled around her like lightning. "AAARRGGGHH! DANIELLE SMASH PUNY PUREBLOOD BIGOTS!" Using magic to enhance her strength, Danielle punched Crabbe so hard in the forehead that he went flying into a wall, several cracks telling the shocked Slythrins that the large kid had broken at least a few bones. Danielle then kicked Goyle so hard in the groin that he flew toward the ceiling, crashing into it and fell back down to the floor, his head caved in from the force.

Eyes still blazing in anger, Danielle extended her hands and two light swords shimmered into them, glowing a bright red color. That forced several Slytherins to snap out of their shock and, fumbling for their wands, started casting anything they could think of to subdue the rampaging Gryffindor.

Using her swords to knock the spells back, Danielle blocked and parried all the way to her enemies and started slashing like crazy. Pansy Parkinson died from a stab wound through the neck before her corpse was used to knock a couple of older students back, Danielle beheading them the moment they let their guard down.

The only students in the common room who had enough sense to run were Daphne Greengrass, her sister Astoria, Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini, none of whom wanted to die as they ran into the dorms to escape.

Danielle had just stabbed Theo Nott into the forehead with one light sword as the other sliced off his head when a distinctive voice yelled out. "POTTER!"

Snapping her attention to the newest threat, Danielle dodged a Sectumsempra and saw that Snape had entered the fray, holding his wand on her as his eyes narrowed.

"Don't make me do this, Potter."

"DANIELLE KILL PUNY POTIONS MASTER!"

Deactivating one light sword, she used her now free hand to use a summoning charm mixed with a disarmer, forcing the head of Slytherin toward her while depriving him of his wand as the same time. The greasy dungeon bat could only widen his eyes in terror as Danielle impaled his chest, not with her sword but with her arm. Kicking the man's body off of her, the last thing he saw before he died was Danielle dropping his still beating heart into his lap.

Danielle growled, knowing that there were still others that annoyed her out there and they needed to suffer! They only required her to use Umbridge's floo connection and it wasn't like the toad woman could stop her now.

Turning invisible so no one would stop her, she flew out of the now completely destroyed common room, some of the furniture still burning from spell fire.

 **(Malfoy Manor)**

While admittedly one of Voldemort's base of operations, he was currently in another manor so the Malfoy's was relatively empty. Lucius was finalizing a marriage contract between Draco and Pansy, Narcissa was reading while wishing she were anywhere else and as a special guest, Bellatrix was recovering from her long incarceration and freeing from Azkaban. That was in addition to the half dozen house elves running around making sure everything was perfect but as they weren't human, no one cared.

That was the scene Danielle found herself in and she took no time in activating her light swords again and jumped into a surprise battle that no one had seen coming.

Narcissa had been the only one in the actual room Danielle had flooed into and as the blonde woman hadn't personally done anything to Danielle to her knowledge, the red head simply grabbed her by the neck and threw her into a wall, making the older woman cry out in pain and surprise before her head was embedded into the wall.

Hearing her sister's screams, Bellatrix came to see what was going on, only to see Danielle Potter slaughtering the portraits hanging on the wall, cutting them down while growling like a feral beast. The insane Death Eater wasn't crazy enough to go into battle like this without back up and used her dark mark to summon reinforcements, not wanting to admit that she whimpered like a little girl when Danielle saw her.

"Eep!"

"DIE DEMON SPAWN!"

 _'I can see how she's the chosen one now.'_

That was the last thought Bellatrix had before she turned and ran, unable to go far in her still weakened state from Azkaban.

Danielle was on Bellatrix with no problem and, enhancing her strength with magic again, killed the older woman easily, throwing away the bloodied spine in her grip away and watching the most insane Death Eater collapse without it.

Lucius had come to see what the noise was when he saw an outraged Danielle Potter tackle Bellatrix to the floor and rip out the woman's spine from her back, causing him to lay a brown egg in his pants. Unable to do anything else, knowing that running wouldn't help and that Danielle was beyond the point of reason, he did the only thing he could do, he opted to pull out his wand and shot a certain jet of green light at Danielle.

Sensing danger, Danielle ducked under the curse, making it with a few inches to spare. Eyes narrowing in anger and hatred at almost getting killed, Danielle summoned and threw one of her light swords like a javelin, forcing Lucius to duck to avoid it. That was all the time she needed with her magically enhanced speed to use the distraction to grab the back of Lucius's head and slam it into the nearest table, causing the feminine man to go into a daze, his forehead slightly bloody now.

When reinforcements arrived, the new Death Eaters watched in shock as Danielle had Lucius face down on the floor, holding both of his arms behind his back while slamming her foot into his head repeatedly. Voldemort got there just in time to watch himself as Lucius's head finally splattered like an overripe pumpkin from the force in Danielle's magically strengthened kicks.

Dropping the useless arms belonging to the now headless corpse, Danielle saw she had about a dozen new enemies, including Voldemort himself.

"Potter," Voldemort growled, internally whimpering in fear as he saw the girl's blood soaked form. Swallowing, he gave the signal for the others and every Death Eater started casting Killing Curses, no longer caring if he was the one to personally kill her.

Danielle slammed her foot into the floor and a block of marble rose out of nowhere, blocking the jets of green light with little problem. Punching the chunks of marble blasted off by the curses, she sent them flying back toward the Death Eaters, forcing them to duck and shield themselves against the incoming projectiles.

Light sword out, Danielle jumped into the crowd of Death Eaters and started hacking and slashing, never letting up and dodging Killing Curses as necessary. She even deactivated her sword and grabbed Alecto Carrow's breasts, making the elder woman cry out in pain as Danielle literally ripped them off and smashed them into her face.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Voldemort, realizing that all of his Death Eaters were dead. "I am immortal, Potter. I will not be defeated by the likes of-"

That was as far as he got as Danielle grabbed the Dark Lord by the neck and slammed him into the floor over and over. Grabbing a stunned Voldemort by the ankle, she continued to smash him into the floor until he was embedded several inches into the tile, moaning in pain.

"Owwwww…"

"Puny Dark Lord," said Danielle, snorting as she reignited her sword and slammed the tip of the blade deep into Voldemort's chest, through the heart.

 **(Ministry of Magic building)**

Amelia's eyes were twitching as she stared around the Ministry atrium, wondering how one person could do so much chaos. The large banner of Fudge was shredded into tiny pieces, the statues in the Fountain of Magical Brethren were smashed and partially melted, Voldemort's dead body was floating face down in the fountain itself, and there were multiple shattered remnants of tables, chairs and a few people lying around the floor.

It was the end result of a major battle, or Danielle Potter had been VERY pissed off.

Very few departments had come out unscathed from the attack on the Ministry by an enraged fifteen year old Hogwarts student. The Department of Games and Sports had several dozen bludgers destroying the various desks and walls, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were down several Aurors, Percy Weasley was found with a flag pole lodged up his rectum but he was at least alive…if one could call that alive, and the offices of Fudge and Umbridge were either burned down or had a Minister of Magic whimpering in pain in a large hole in his wall.

Strangely enough, the Misuse of Muggle-Artifacts office seemed to have come out intact. The same could not be said about Malfada Hopkirk's office as every instrument the woman had was now broken beyond repair. Not to mention several fire breathing chickens were still setting things ablaze from when they escaped the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

All in all, Amelia was just happy she had been late to work that day. It might have saved her life.

 **(Gryffindor Common Room)**

With an enraged snarl that made every student in the room pause in fear, Danielle smashed through a large portion of the wall, from the outside. Landing on the floor, she marched off to the girl's dormitory, dragging a weak and pleading Peter Pettigrew by the ankle as she walked.

"Please, just kill me, Potter. Just kill me…"

Danielle growled as she looked down at the rat like man, eyes still furious. "SHUT UP! SHUUUT UUPPP!" Danielle threw Pettigrew across the room, hitting Ron Weasley in the face and they both passed out from the blunt force trauma. "THERE'S YOUR FUCKING RAT BACK! NOW LET ME HAVE SOME MOTHERFUCKING SLEEP!" She stalked op to the girl's dorms, slamming the door behind her as she could finally sleep off her moodiness.

Hermione figured it would be a bad time to say _I told you so_ to the room at large.

 **Fin**


End file.
